The present invention relates generally to compositions for inactivating infectious prions on infected surfaces and in a range of different products including, blood, organ and tissue products, food products and livestock feed.
Antiseptic compositions have been known for over 100 years. In addition to various compositions there are a range of different methods, which are known to be effective in killing bacteria and inactivating viruses. Such methods include the use of high temperature, alone or in combination with radiation, over sufficient periods of time to kill bacteria or disrupt viruses and thereby inactivate them. These methods are extreme, and can damage sensitive medical equipment, thus decreasing its useful life.
Examples of fast acting topical antiseptic compositions are disclosed n U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,908, issued Aug. 29, 2000. Another antibacterial composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,312, issued Feb. 15, 2000. Examples of other antiseptic compositions are taught within U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,336,432, issued Aug. 9, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,611, issued May 3, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,773, issued Aug. 22, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,216, issued Aug. 1, 2000.
Conventional antiseptic compositions and antiseptic methodologies are generally insufficient for inactivating infectious proteins such as prions. Although prions can be inactivated by relatively high temperatures over very long periods of time, the temperature ranges and time periods generally used to kill bacteria and inactivate the viruses are insufficient to inactivate prions. One approach to solving this problem is to attempt to remove prions from solutions. A chromographic removal process is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,011. Further, others have attempted to provide compositions and methodologies that are intended to inactivate prions as taught within U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,349. However, such processes generally take relatively long periods of time (e.g., more than 12 hours) and generally do not provide a solution that could be readily and economically utilized in order to inactivate prions on food products, biological materials, medical equipment, and livestock feed.
The present invention offers antiseptic compositions and methods, which may be utilized under mild conditions, for inactivating prions that will not damage any existing equipment, food, or biological substance, as described below.